Yuria of Londor
Yuria of Londor is a character and merchant in Dark Souls III. She is a mentor of the Sable Church and accomplished swordswoman, said to have claimed a hundred lives with her sword, the Darkdrift.Darkdrift description. She is voiced by Pooky Quesnel, who also voiced Arianna in Bloodborne. Location Found in Firelink Shrine, at the end of the corridor on the west wing of the basement, in the same area where Yoel of Londor is found. In order for Yuria to appear, the player must draw out their true strength (level up) with Yoel and acquire all five Dark Sigils before reaching the Catacombs of Carthus. The next time the player visits Yoel's usual place in Firelink Shrine, they will find him already dead with Yuria standing close by. Plot Base Game Upon introducing herself, Yuria reveals that Yoel was a close friend to her and thanks the Champion of Ash for allowing him to be redeemed through his actions while at their service. She then does the same, pledging allegiance to the player and accepting them as her Lord and of all the hollows in Londor, in the hope that one day the Ashen One brings back its glory to the world. Upon talking to her, the player will learn the "Dignified Bow" gesture. Once Orbeck of Vinheim has moved to Firelink Shrine, Yuria will alert the player that he is he has proclaimed himself to be "Lord of Hollows," asking the player to settle the matter lest he imperil the player's rule. If the player brings Orbeck's Ashes to Yuria, she will reward them with the Morion Blade. Once the player reaches the Catacombs of Carthus, Yuria reveals that she is also guiding Anri of Astora along the path to Irithyll of the Boreal Valley, and plans to engage them in matrimony with the player. To this end, the player must aid Anri and keep them alive up until Pontiff Sulyvahn has been defeated (care must be taken not to kill the Londor Pilgrim within the Church of Yorshka). If successful, Anri may be found in the old Darkmoon tomb, Dark Sun Gwyndolin's boss arena in Dark Souls, and can be "married" here, gaining 3 more Dark Sigils for a total of 8. Once the player completes their wedding vows, Yuria will swear her fealty to the true Lord of Hollows. She will no longer become aggressive if attacked by the player, short of the Dark Sigils being healed by the Fire Keeper. She will also make herself available to be summoned for the Soul of Cinder fight. Should she be summoned and survive this fight, her set and weapon can be found at her usual spot at Firelink Shrine. If Yoel dies before the player can attain all five Dark Sigils, Yuria will not appear and the Londor Pale Shade will invade in the Farron Keep and Irithyll of the Boreal Valley; the Pale Shade will also invade the player at these locations should Yuria be killed or angered. Defeating the Pale Shade once will reward the Manikin Claws, while defeating them at both locations will cause the Pale Shade Set to appear at Firelink Shrine in the same area where Yuria and Yoel used to reside. Conversely, if the player has not turned Yuria hostile, the Londor Pale Shade will become available for summoning in the aforementioned areas. Yuria will disappear if Anri dies at any point before Pontiff Sulyvahn. Completing Yuria's questline by Linking the First Flame while possessing 8 Dark Sigils unlocks the Usurpation of Fire ending. Ashes of Ariandel Yuria possesses additional dialogue should the player progress through the Painted World of Ariandel. After talking to Sister Friede and returning to Firelink Shrine, Yuria will recognize the scent of her sister, and warn the Ashen One of heeding their kindness over their principles. Once Sister Friede has been defeated and the player in possession of her soul, Yuria will remark on Elfriede's history with Londor, and request that the Ashen One usurp the First Flame in her memory. Should the player have not yet acquired 8 Dark Sigils in either case, the dialogue will vary slightly. Character information Wares Purging Stone|num1 = 1 | Purging Stone (DSIII).png 100px | 4,500 |Poison Throwing Knife (Dark Souls III) Poison Throwing Knife | Poison Throwing Knife (DSIII).png 100px | 50 }} |Key Items = 100px | 50 }} |Sorceries = Soul Arrow | Soul Arrow (DSIII).png 100px | 1,000 |Heavy Soul Arrow (Dark Souls III) Heavy Soul Arrow | Heavy Soul Arrow (DSIII).png 100px | 2,000 |Soul Greatsword (Dark Souls III) Soul Greatsword | Soul Greatsword (DSIII).png 100px | 5,000 |Magic Weapon (Dark Souls III) Magic Weapon | Magic Weapon (DaSIII).png 100px | 4,500 |Magic Shield (Dark Souls III) Magic Shield | Magic Shield (DSIII).png 100px | 4,500 }} |Weapons = Dark Hand| num1 = 1 | Dark Hand (DSIII).png 100px | 12,000 }} |Rings = 100px | 5,000 |Untrue White Ring| num2 = 1 | Untrue White Ring.png 100px | 5,000 |Ring of Sacrifice (Dark Souls III) Ring of Sacrifice| num3 = 3 | Ring of Sacrifice (DSIII).png 100px | 5,000 }} }} Drops 100px | Guaranteed |Darkdrift (Dark Souls III) Darkdrift | Darkdrift (DSIII).png 100px | Guaranteed }} Dialogue |} Notes *Yuria will become hostile toward the player if they heal their accumulated Dark Sigils at any time during the game, ending her questline. **If the player does not engage in dialogue with her after healing their Dark Sigils, Yuria will remain in Firelink Shrine indefinitely. *Yuria only drops her ashes if the player kills her. As such, defeating the Soul of Cinder will mean that her wares are no longer available, unless she is killed before she has a chance to leave. Trivia *Yuria's armor set, in particular the helmet, is based on the Cainhurst Set from Bloodborne. Additionally, the Cainhurst Vilebloods also used katanas. *Yuria shares her name with Yuria the Witch, a character from Demon's Souls. *Yuria wields Darkdrift, a katana originally from Dark Souls II. It too belonged to an NPC that delved in the shadows and spoke for Hollows. *Like Oswald of Carim from Dark Souls, she wears an armor set called the "Black Set," she sells Velka Miracles in the Londor Braille Divine Tome, Purging Stones, and Rings of Sacrifice. References pl:Yuria z Londoru Category:Dark Souls III: Phantoms